Problem: Multiply.
Answer: First, let's rewrite $2\dfrac2{3}$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} \dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac23$ $ = \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{8}3$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{{4}\times 8}{{5} \times3}$ $=\dfrac{32}{15}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{32}{15}$. We can also write this as $2\dfrac{2}{15}$.